In embedded equipments such as car navigation equipments and mobile telephones, in recent years, the performance enhancements such as multi-function and processing performance improvement or the like advance. Also, user's preference and behavior become complicated, and the user's demands for those embedded equipments diversify.
For this reason, the embedded equipment can meet the user's demands corresponding to the use scene, and can improve convenience, based on controlling the embedded equipment depending on the user's use situation or the like (external environment). Further, the external environment can be perceived by analyzing input information from a plurality of external sensors such as a camera and a microphone.
However, because it is limited in computing resources, the embedded equipment cannot allocate enough computing resources for performing each sensing data analysis processing. Accordingly, the embedded equipment needs to allocate the computing resources to be allocated to the sensing data analysis processing appropriately.
As such technology, for example, in the patent document 1, it is disclosed about technology which judges the current situation from a plurality of sensors, and allocates resources with reference to a table which correlates a priority to the judged situation.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-237913